Porter Cole
Characteristics Description Porter is a handsome young man with some of the traditional District 12 features, including dark hair. However, whilst other traditional features include olive skin and grey eyes, Porter has light skin and blue eyes instead. He stands tall at 6", easily giving him a strong physique, that could easily aid his dark personality. Personality On the outside, Porter looks like your average, teenage District 12 male. In the eyes of the rich, he can be described unsurprisingly as dull and plain. But inside, he's a different person - far from dull and plain. He has sadistic tendencies that could rival those of the Careers or even your occasional lone psychopathic tribute. He finds pleasure in murder and will not let anyone stand in his way to victory, even if it means baring the blood of innocent victims to get there. Fears Porter's biggest fear is things not going his way, or''' a plan of his failing'. He doesn't fear much, but hates '''when something is out of his control', thus he is afraid of it. Strengths Porter is very''' cunning'. He is very '''deceptive' and quite''' sneaky'. He '''can also come off as charming in order to deceive an enemy'. He has no remorse and is quite barbaric, which helps him to never hold back when in a fight. Porter isn't skilled in any particular combat, but instead uses anything he can find as a weapon, and if nothing can be found, his hands, and in desperate situations, his teeth. Weaknesses Porter is known to often have psychopathic outbursts and is known for his mental instability, which often leads to a distrust of other people and a general untrustworthiness. Porter doesn't really have any morals, and this is quite obvious, which leads to many people not liking him. Backstory Porter Scott Cole. Born in the early hours of January 17th, sixteen years ago, to Ivan Cole, a merchant, and Diana Keating, the daughter of a seamstress. He was the first born of the newly wed couple and the start of a new beginning for the two. It sounds simple enough, doesn't it? Oh no, it was something much more. WIP Summary, kinda: Porter was born, like most D12 kids, to a poor family. All seems normal at first. But his mother is abusive and bitter, because she hates how much Porter's father loves him. So she's physically abusive, hitting and beating Porter, as well as mentally abusive through belittling, screaming, cussing, and the likes. This abuse goes on for YEARS, all the while changing Porter. He becomes a lone wolf, and shuts himself down to others. He becomes quiet and calculating. As he gets older, he threatens one day to tell his father or the school. His mother plays mind games and talks him out of it, saying he'll get his father killed or that Porter would just get taken away. So he remains silent, growing more and more angry and violent. FInally, when he's 11 or 12, he tells his father. The parents argue and the mom convinces the dad that Porter was just self harming, which he never did. So the dad becomes wary around Porter and overly sensitive, driving a wedge between the two. Because of this, Porter becomes unhinged. He silently imagines all the ways he'd love to kill his mother, but never says or does anything back. As he grows into his teens, his mother slightly fears him and starts to just leave him alone. However, the damage was done. By this time, Porter probably could've killed her if he wanted. He had been out in the woods, hunting. His father was proud of Porter, and that was in part a reason Porter began doing it. And then, Porter learned how much he loved to kill, how powerful he felt when he took life. And thus, he became obsessed. He would go overboard, and excessively maim animals before killing them. Or he would set sadistic traps that would injure the animal and deal a great amount of pain. And after the animal had died, he would excessively stab them, or dismember them, or whatever things he could think of. Naturally, Porter comes to love the Hunger Games. He watches every possible minute of them when they come around each year. He guesses who will kill who, and how. He loves to see the arenas each year, he loves to watch all of the news clips before hand. Porter soaks it all in, just wishing he could be so lucky as to participate. He never has the courage to volunteer however, so as each year passes, he just watches in delight. This goes on and on, with no one being the wiser. They all just thing Porter is an extrovert with mean parents, little do they know that a monster now lives inside Porter, no... Porter WAS a monster. On Reaping Day when Porter is 16, when Porter's name is called, he acts sad. He cries out and wails, he even cries for his mother. And then, as he turns the corner as the Peacekeepers escort him away, he grins. Porter is excited to finally be able to "Play the Game." Games Information Reaped or Volunteered Best Placing Favorite Games Trivia *He is Tyler's third collaboration tribute, and his first collaboration with Billie *Porter's first name is a mid-thirteenth century name meaning "person who carries". *Porter's last name is a play on the word "Coal" as Tyler and Billie believed his name should have some influence of District 12. Thus, his name could be translated to "Person who carries coal." Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:District 12 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:TheAmericanDream Category:Reaped